Complicated Lives 3
by strong man
Summary: There you have it, Kirby and Kirby are now parents. Balto is more open about his own sexuality in this but that's now all, Dusty is keeping her past from Ralph but he'll find out eventually but what about Ralph's past?


**This is the first chapter and last part of Complicated Lives 3, this was heavily requested by The 13Ghost so I'm going to grant that promise for him**

**Coleman is coming and Kirby's the baby-daddy, something he always wanted from his one and only mate**

**Pairings:** Balto/Steele, Kodi/Kirby, (Balto/Jenna (one-sided), Dusty/Ralph **(Slash)**

**Rated:** K

Jenna ran home to spend time with her family, her son and his mate were heading to the boiler room as well as their support mostly talking about how great Kodi and Kirby will be as parents

The two looked at each other cause it was like a dream come true for them and nuzzled their chins

"We're so excited for you" Dusty said smiling at Kodi

"Thanks" He said blushing and Kirby licked his cheek making him blush

"I'll admit that it was pretty brave of you the way you stood up to your father...to defend me" He said smiling blushing more red

Soon after, Mr Simpson walked in with a depressing face, he worried about since he was short two dogs so he keeled down, went right to his original dogs and hugged them but what he saw Kirby whom he thought was dead

"Uh..what just happened? Dusty said confused about the whole situation

"It's about Hank and Keno" Kirby said making it clear that their no longer one of them

"But if their gone then who'll fulfill the positions? Ralph looking worried they may be late again

"Calm down...it's just running the mail..not saving the town"I said rehearsing that his mate said to him once before

"Got any leads on any replacements? Kirby said looking at his pregnant mate

how about Steele and my ex-mate cause I have a feeling that they need to get to know each other" He said thinking

"That's perfect cause Balto would not want to race again after that race we had with the plane" Ralph claiming that he's getting to that age of retirement

Balto and his former enemy turned boyfriend were walking along while Steele told him the real reason he was such a bully to him

"Really...you thought I was attractive and you were hiding your feeling cause of rejection? Balto said making sure this was true

Steele answered his question by a long-loving lick on the cheek then it was Balto's turn to confess something of his own

"I never expected that and for the record, I've always found you attractive as well" He said before nuzzling under his chin causing the husky to nuzzle him back then they cuddled up close until Dusty came up to offer Steele a job which he accepted right away cause he used to be apart of a team in Write Mountain until he was banished out

Balto put his head down making depression as he was really looking forward to start over again but Steele comforted him

"Don't worry..I'll all your after I do my job" He whispered in his ear causing the wolf-dog to smile knowing that he was just as excited as he was

"I'll be waiting...my love" He said then Steele and Dusty walked away before he jumped twice while rolling around in the show like if he was a puppy again

He went to the crowd, saw that his son and Jenna were there so he greeted them while going to sit with them

"Glad you could make it" Jenna said nuzzled him and he nuzzled back

How did you know to come here? He said thinking that she would be spending time with his family

"I just came to see my son's boyfriend" She said jokingly

"Mom...please" He said feeling quite embarrassed making he giggle knowing the he would feel that way

Mr Simpson was getting Lily ready as well as Steele, they bonded really fast with the help of his puppy-dog eyes

"He sure looks cute in harness..can't believe I didn't see this before" He said think how sexy he has become

"I hope your ready" Steele said looking behind seeing Lily was still in training

"Don't worry...I've been training with Kodi" She said smiling as well as referring to her ex-mate

The dogs were ready to go when Simpson gave the command "mush" then they were off and as they ran though the show, Steele was doing his best to show everyone his power

Dusty looked at Ralph, her own flesh and blood...she had a very awkward secret that she's been keeping from the time she was born in Nome Alaska: she was abandoned by her parents cause she was a transgender so Mr Simpson found her while hiking with Mr Conner took her in as his own but if she told him the truth about her true gender, he'll break up with her

Ralph noticed his girlfriend was looking straight at him which made her froze up so she glanced forward, something was diffidently bothering her and Ralph was going to find out

Balto and Jenna were both in the boiler room tending to their son, helping him by letting him lay in the basket where he was born in by his mother

"Kirby is gonna be so proud once he finds out" Balto his nuzzling his son and he nuzzled back then Jenna asked what is he going to name the puppy which it was sucking on Kodi's tits

"Coleman" He said looking at the pup then at his parents while smiling

"That's actually a good name...Kirby will sure to love it too" Jenna said

"Thanks mom" He said then Balto suggested that he should get some rest cause all that work must've made him pretty tired so he kindly agreed while his parents walked out...Jenna was once again heading home and Balto was in his boathouse awaiting for his boyfriend

**This took a shorter time then I expected too but I think I got all the details down like Dusty's secret was The 13Ghost's idea. Coleman is finally born and is looking very healthy but let me tell you about his appearance: He's red all over including his legs and his lain but the inside of his ears, face down to his underbelly is white...the original name is Kobalt by inomniacawake on DA**

**Coleman's sexuality will be uncover in in the next chapter**


End file.
